User talk:Cheddar bearer
CSII I've noticed that you've been doing a lot of work on filling in some of the nations using info from the Campaign Setting and I wanted to thank you for that. We're in the middle of the Campaign Setting Inclusion Initiative and your work is a great help. If it's not too much trouble, if you could take a look at the project page and verify that the work you're doing meets the requirements of the project, please mark down those sections of the book that you have completed so that others involved in the project don't have to go back and double check your work. If you have questions about the project, just let me know, or check out my work on the Alkenstar page (with an example of how I organize my work on the associated talk page). Thanks for all your work on the wiki! -- yoda8myhead 20:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll go over the articles you've denoted as complete on the CSII page and double check that all the minor support articles are also done so that they don't fall through the cracks. As for the order of subcategories, there is no set order they need to go in. Use your best judgment and if that means they aren't standardized then I think that's ok. Some articles may have a different focus than others so they should be taken on a case by case basis. -- yoda8myhead 21:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey CB, I have noticed that you've been doing a lot of work on categories recently and I wanted to thank you for assisting with that. Organizing articles in categories can be one of the most time consuming and tedious elements of the project, so I welcome the help. If you look at the recent changes, you'll see that I've followed behind you in some cases correcting a few things, so I thought I'd point out some standards for you so that I don't have to change your edits. In general, only subcategories should have a leading space in their sort perameter. For example, Category:Absalom/Inhabitants would be sorted as (with a leading space, and not the "Absalom/") and (without a sort parameter, because it will then be alphabetized under A, for "Absalom/Inhabitants"). Leading spaces should only be used when a category would be harder to navigate to if it were alphabetized. Thus, it is not necessary to add a leading space to Category:Archdevils with respect to its inclusion in Category:Demigods, since it being sorted under A does not make it harder to find. It makes sense that it be sorted before the alphabet in Category:Devils, though. I plan to make a more thorough guide to categorizing pages, as well as a clear category tree, but this is a large task and I haven't even started it yet. In the meantime, keep up the good work, but try to be aware of the site standards in terms of how categories are placed within one another.—19:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : CB, please take note of the message above. I have noticed that you have not implemented the category organization I mentioned above, which is increasing the workload for me as I arrange the category tree. For example, should belong to Servants}}, not Desna/Servants}}. If this is unclear, please let me know. Thanks! —yoda8myhead 23:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry about that I'm not 100% on the categories issue and the nature of what I have been doing wrong so I'll try and avoid doing that leading space thing on any existing categories. Having looked at the Desna servants I think I understand what I've been doing wrong, that in the category box in the "Alphabetise" section I should have put " Servants" rather than " Desna/Servants" and should have removed the "Desna/" section of the alphabetised section. I think I've got the hang of when to use the leading space at least. I have tried this out with the categories of Irori could you check if I have done it correctly?--Cheddar bearer 00:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It looks like you have the hang of it now. If a category is a subcategory (meaning it uses the format Root/Description, as in Irori/Followers) it should have a preceding space in the sort parameter and then be sorted by what follows the "/". If it's a category without the subcategory naming, it will generally be sorted without a preceding space and by the full category name. Also, if there are a series of pages you want moved from one category to another, or a list of pages you want added to a particular category, you can send those to me in email and I can have YodaBot do the moving.—yoda8myhead 01:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.